Hey Mister
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm goes to a bar after Diane's murder.


Title: Hey Mister  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Classification:  
  
Spoilers: Skeleton Crew  
  
Summary: Harm goes to a bar after finding out about Diane.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG  
  
***********************************  
  
Bar  
  
Norfolk, VA  
  
I wasn't a complete shock to see him wonder in here at this time of night. Located near Norfolk Naval Base we get a lot of sailors and marines in here. This one looked no different. They all come in here for different reasons. Some come to party, some come to drown their sorrows, and some simply come here to get away. This guy looked like he came to do two of the three. He wondered up to my bar and sat down placing his cover beside him on the bar.   
  
"What can I get you?" I try to size up the man. He looks like a beer man. He surprised me when he ordered a double bourbon. I quickly poured him what he wanted and turned away to start cleaning up an imaginary spot on the counter. This man looked like he needed to talk and I'm like a shrink without the degree, and money.   
  
I glanced over at him from time to time and every time he did he was just sitting there running his fingers over a picture. I noticed a bit of blue ink on the back, but couldn't make out any words they were all smeared off.   
  
"You ever been in love?" Off all the questions to ask me, he chose this one.   
  
"At one time." I replied. The whole key to this was to let them do most of the talking.   
  
  
  
"I was believe it or not." I look him up and down. I can see why he could be in love. Every girls head turned and looked as he entered the bar.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" I tried to pry.  
  
  
  
"We met at the Academy, the Naval Academy. She was my best friend's girl, but when we first met, we just connected. I know this sounds stupid, but it really was love at first sight. She had a laugh that sounded like an angel's, but she was as a hell raiser. One night she and Keeter, my best friend, and I were supposed to go out to the movies together. I was having a hard time adjusting to the academy, so we all hung out together. We all became really good friends, but Keeter was the lucky one who got her. It was our second year at the Academy, when everything happened. We were going to see some movie about navy pilots, which Keeter and I were going to be. Anyway something happened and Keeter couldn't make it so Diane and I went instead. That was her name, Diane. So we went and were having a good time when after the movie she suggested a walk in the park. I agreed and we went. There was this little street band playing and she asked me to dance. I laughed at her at first, but when I saw her serious look I took her in my arms and it just felt right. We were about to kiss when it started raining and we ran all the way back to her car." Out of the corner of my eye I saw another customer want a refill, but this story was getting good so I let another bartender get it.   
  
"From that moment on, we knew we couldn't keep seeing other people, so one day we both sat down and told Keeter what happened. Believe it or not, he was okay with it. Keeter wanted to be a playboy and said he couldn't be one and still remain faithful to Diane. So from that moment on Diane and I were inseparable. We graduated the academy, she went into crypto and I went to flight school, but never once did we lose touch. We got together whenever we could and those times were great. It's been about ten years since we graduated the academy and I just got the courage up to ask her to marry me. I had to go out to the Seahawk where she was stationed on an investigation. I ran into her there and all of a sudden it hit me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So in the middle of the hallway I leaned into her and asked her to marry me. She didn't reply. So I told her I would give her until the Seahawk docked back in Norfolk to give me an answer. That was this weekend. We were going to go up to her parents cabin and talk about everything."  
  
I couldn't resist not knowing. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I got called out here for a murder investigation. Hey mister, do me a favor. Take this picture. I don't want to look at it anymore. I just got it last night it was how she was going to tell me if she was going to marry me or not." I took the picture from him and looked at the girl on the front. She was a beauty.   
  
  
  
I watched as he threw some money on the bar, grabbed his cover and walked out of my bar. I quickly flipped it over to try and read the words on the back when another customer comes up to me and throws the newspaper down in front of him and me. I guess the picture will have to wait.  
  
"What can I get you?" I ask as I glance at the headlines on the paper. One stood out at me. "NAVY LT. MURDERED-BOYFRIEND SENT TO INVESTIGATE" The picture on the front was the same one I had in my hand a minute ago. My new customer gives me his order, but I was too busy to hear it. I quickly picked up the picture and turned it around. On the back were the simple word "YES".   
  
THE END!!!!  
  
**************  
  
FEEDBACK!! 


End file.
